1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known display device in which a display panel is curved (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-256680 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-050535 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 2”)). The display device of this type is referred to as a curved display. An exemplary display panel to be used is a liquid crystal panel.
When the liquid crystal panel is curved, birefringence occurs at an end portion of a substrate of the liquid crystal panel due to the stress generated at the time of curving. This might lead to light leakage at a corner portion of a display screen. To cope with this, the Patent Literature 1 describes arrangement of an optical compensation layer for canceling a phase difference due to birefringence, on an entire display screen. This configuration, however, arranges the optical compensation layer at a central portion of the display screen, at which little birefringence would occur, and thus, leads to significant deterioration of display quality. In the Patent Literature 2, the degree of curving is reduced solely on the corner portion of the liquid crystal panel. This configuration, however, restricts design of the liquid crystal panel.